The Lock-Out Experimentation
by Jade Paton
Summary: 5x10 reaction fic. Tina got stuck with Becky playing Twister and Blaine and Sam took the opportunity to get away and hide from Becky in one the the classrooms…


**Title:** The Lock-Out Experimentation

**Author: **Jade Paton

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, Blam would definitely be canon. And if not, Klaine would be much healthier and I wouldn't force them together if they turned out to be bad for each other.

_5x10 reaction fic. Tina got stuck with Becky playing Twister and Blaine and Sam took the opportunity to get away and hide from Becky in one the the classrooms… _

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a breath of relief and hopped up on a desk. „This was…kind of disturbing," he said with a grimace. „I mean, I'm used to many things from Becky, but her obsession with me is getting out of hand."<p>

Sam was trying not to laugh. Not that Becky staring at Blaine's butt was particularly funny, but he'd felt like giggling for a while now. He supposed it had to be the energy drinks.

Blaine frowned at him and pouted. „Right, of course you'd find this hilarious."

„Well, we've escaped, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Sam said, not wanting to argue about what he does or does not find hilarious. Especially now.

„Yeah," Blaine agreed, but he didn't seem any happier. „I still feel bad about leaving Tina there like that."

Sam shrugged. „Dude, it's not our fault she's so good at Twister. She could pretend to fall any time and I would run off with her instead of you."

Blaine shoved him. „You're not a friend, you're an opportunist."

„Look who's talking." Sam rolled his eyes. „Besides, it was your idea to use Tina as a distraction so we could get lost."

„Becky's eyes were on my butt the entire time! It was mortifying."

Sam went up to him and hopped up on the desk right beside Blaine. „So you're just mortified that a girl stared at your ass? Do I have to remind you that Tina used to do that too? Actually, she did more than that and you still seemed to have no problem with that."

„Tina's different," Blaine said, looking slightly uncomfortable. „She's my friend and I couldn't shut her out for that. And she doesn't do that anymore." He made a face. „Instead, she seems to be overly ecstatic about your totally inappropriate comments about her boobs."

Sam laughed and a slightly dreamy expression appeared on his face. „Yeah…"

Blaine gave him and outraged look and kicked him. „Sam!"

„Ow, dude!" Sam cried out and massaged his shin. „Come on, I'm an eighteen year-old guy. I like boobs. And Tina doesn't seem to mind that I look. It's not like I get that many opportunities now. Penny's back with her doucheback ex-boyfriend and it's not like we even got that far. And I can't stare at random girls' boobs in the hallway. They get offended when you do that."

Blaine had a horrified expression on his face and looked like he was about to shove his fingers into his ears and start to sing. „Could you please stop repeating that word?"

Sam gave him a look, before he seemed to catch on. „Oh, right. Sorry." His eyes flashed mischievously. „Seriously though, boobs are awesome and…"

„Sam!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh, knowing that his friend was teasing him. „I don't doubt that you find them awesome, but I've had my share of experimentation, remember?"

Sam snorted. „Come on, you kissed Rachel, so what? That's hardly left a smudge on your shiny gay anti-boob shield."

„At least I actually kissed a girl. You've never even tried to kiss a guy, though I suppose that with your boob-obsession, it would be kind of pointless."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. „Oh, so that's what you're getting at." He shrugged. „Ok, fine. For the sake of experimenting, show me what you've got then."

There was a pause.

Blaine blinked. „What?"

„Isn't that what you were going for? Call me out on my lack of experi…tio…exper…"

„Experimentation."

„Yeah, that," Sam nodded.

„I wasn't going for anything," Blaine insisted. „You were making fun of me not doing more than kissing Rachel. I merely pointed out the facts."

„Right," Sam said and gave him a skeptical look. „So you don't wanna kiss me."

Blaine bit his lip, hesitating. He couldn't say yes, because he didn't want to get into the crush thing again. But if he said no, there was a good possibility that Sam would take it personally and have a body-related meltdown again or something.

Sam rolled his eyes. „There's no way you don't want to kiss those lips," he said, pointing at his mouth. „You were never really subtle about looking at them."

Blaine's face went red. „I didn't…that… I look at everybody's mouth when they're speaking!"

„Yeah, I'm not counting those times. Though I probably should, because you certainly don't look at Tina's lips like you wanna eat them when she's talking." He smirked knowingly, but there was still a flash of fondness in his eyes that appeared whenever he was teasing Blaine about something. „I admit, it was not fair game when I had that banana for lunch yesterday, but still…" He grinned.

Blaine slid from the desk and turned his back to Sam in embarrassment. „I'm sorry, okay?" he said. „I'm trying, really. It's not like I want to go back to my stupid crush every time Kurt dumps me." He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself.

Sam immediately stopped smiling. He tried not to panic. He had been tiptoeing around Blaine ever since Kurt broke up with him, cancelling the engagement, because he'd realized he had feelings for Elliott. Blaine had been sad, but his reaction wasn't anywhere near as bad as Sam had expected, so he was scared it was just the quiet before the storm.

„Dude." Sam jumped off the desk and went closer to Blaine, ignoring the slightly apprehensive expression on his friend's face when Sam entered his personal space without even blinking and eye and reached out to lay his hand on Blaine's upper arms, stroking them gently. „You don't have to apologize for liking someone. So you look at my lips. I don't mind. I told you."

Blaine sighed and relaxed into Sam's touch in a way that sent a strange wave of warmth into Sam's chest.

„I know," Blaine said. „I just don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you."

Sam smiled. „You're not. You are the most…" he stopped and frowned. „What's that word when you really care about how others feel?"

„Considerate?"

„Yes, considerate. You're the most considerate person I've ever met. Seriously, I just suggested that you kiss me and you almost ran away."

Blaine gave Sam a sheepish look. „It's not that I don't want to."

Sam laughed. „Look, this is a lock-out. We are supposed to do crazy things that we wouldn't normally do. You were right that I can't make fun of you and Rachel if I never kissed a guy." He grinned at Blaine. „I just really want to make fun of you and Rachel, so I need to do something about that."

Blaine couldn't help but laughed at that. He rolled his eyes. „Fine. But _you_ have to kiss me then. I'm just gonna stand here."

Sam wiggled his left eyebrow. „Challenge accepted," he said, imitating Barney Stinson and then proceeded to press his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine snorted and had to pull away, leaning into Sam's arms, laughing.

„Blaine, come on, you're ruining the moment here," Sam said, rolling his eyes, but looked like he was trying not to laugh himself.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. „You just quoted Barney Stinson at me. There was no moment."

„You're telling me that quoting a straight ladies man played by a gay actor right before kissing your gay friend doesn't count as a moment?" Sam asked, mocking a wounded expression. „Suppose it doesn't work on guys then."

„Did it work on girls?"

„Not really," Sam huffed. „Could we just get on with the kissing? I promise to lay off the impressions for now."

Blaine smiled. „I love your impressions. I'm just nervous."

Sam looked as if he was proud of himself. He grinned at Blaine and then, without any more words, or even a warning, he kissed him.

Blaine gasped in surprise, but made himself relax and melt into the kiss. This might be his only chance to actually kiss Sam and he was going to make it count. Blaine's hands were in Sam's hair, pulling slightly. He was standing on his tiptoes, trying to get as close as possible, and he was silently praying for Sam to keep kissing him just a little longer, before he would inevitably realize what was really happening.

It didn't seem that Sam was holding back though. He even deepened the kiss after a moment, his tongue gently licking over Blaine's lip. Sam was pulling Blaine closer, not pushing him away. He wasn't being hesitant or careful and it actually seemed like he was enjoying it too.

Blaine was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He reluctantly pulled back, tugging at Sam's lower lip as he went. He gasped for air, eyes still closed, as he was trying to compose himself, before he would deal with whatever Sam was going to say or do next.

Sam giggled. „You taste like energy drinks."

„Seriously?" Blaine asked. „That's your first reaction to kissing a guy?"

„If I remember correctly, your first reaction to kissing Rachel, was a dumb grin," Sam shot back, not letting go off Blaine. On the contrary, he pulled him closer. He was smiling and his eyes looked bright and happy.

Blaine blinked, not sure what all this meant. This was just supposed to be a crazy one time thing. Sam was straight and this was all a joke, it wasn't real. But it felt like more than that. And Sam's expression and the fact that he didn't let Blaine go certainly seemed promising. „So…what's your assessment then. Kissing a guy…good or bad?"

Sam shrugged and grinned at Blaine. „I'm not sure about kissing a guy. Kissing you, however…that's good." Suddenly, he looked slightly surprised as if he had just realized what was happening. Then he smiled again, even wider. „Who'd guess that, huh?"

Blaine laughed. „Who indeed. Any chance of us doing that again?"

„You're still high on those drinks, right?" Sam teased him. „There's no way you'd ask me that any other time. Maybe like after months of dating."

Blaine raised his chin slightly. „Oh, yes, because I'm such a considerate guy. And I'm actually mostly sober now. Sober enough to know that if you were about to freak out or run away or act as if nothing happened, you would have already let me go." Despite his words, he suddenly felt a bit uncertain. Maybe he misinterpreted this.

Sam was silent for a moment and then he smiled. „Ok, you've got me there."

Blaine let out a relieved sigh and flicked his eyes down to Sam's lips. „So…"

„So," Sam cut him off, „you should stop talking."

Blaine barely managed to get out a muffled „rude" before they were kissing again. And no, Sam was definitely not holding back this time either. He backed Blaine against one of the desks, pressing their bodies together tightly. He let his hand run down Blaine's back and then even lower until it stroke Blaine's butt.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, encouraging Sam. He supposed this was going a bit further than it should have, but he couldn't make himself stop. At least not when Sam was apparently equally as into it.

„Oh, my God!"

A loud cry startled them, forcing them apart.

„Oh, my God, what are you doing?! Oh, God!" Tina stood by the door looking absolutely horrified. „Why would you do this?"

Sam gave her a sheepish look and Blaine bit his lip, looking away.

Tina waited for an answer for a while and when none came, she gave them one last outraged look before storming out.

Blaine groaned. „Great, now she's mad. It's going to take a lot to make her promise she won't tell anyone."

Sam pressed his lips together and nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know yet, but he supposed he would survive if they did. Mostly though, he just didn't want to deal with worrying about those things at the moment. „That means we should stop and go after her, right?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. „Probably."

Sam nodded again and bit his lip nervously. „Look, just so you know, it's not that I'm ashamed of this, it's just…"

Blaine chuckled and silenced Sam's explanation with a gesture. „Sam, it's fine." He gave him a small smile and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. „I understand that this is kind of sudden and you need time to figure it out."

„Yeah, totally," Sam agreed and tilted his head a bit. „But you don¨t mean like figuring it out on my own, right? Because I'm really not good at that. I work better in a team. And this is going to be really complicated. I'm definitely gonna need my best friend for this." He stroke Blaine's sides, grinning at him. „And it's gonna take a lot of testing too. That's hours and hours of kissing before I can go out with this."

Blaine laughed and buried his face into Sam's shoulder, still smiling. „I'm in," he mumbled. After several moments, he sighed and pulled away. „But first, we need to talk to Tina."

Sam closed his eyes, trying to steel himself. He had known this was going to be a long night, but this was a lot more than he'd expected. But if talking to Tina meant having the time and privacy to figure out why exactly it felt so awesome to kiss his best friend, he supposed it was worth it.

THE END


End file.
